Coming Home
by BonesBird
Summary: They are just exploring their options, but after being separated for a case, all either can think about is being together again. Smut/Songfic


**Title: Coming Home  
****Summary: They are just exploring their options, but after being separated for a case, all either can think about is being together again.  
****Lyrics: Coming Home - New Found Glory.**

**I'm really sorry to everyone reading "Your Last Words" I'm still really sick, and this oneshot wouldn't leave me alone. There should be an update Sunday with more info in it for all you amazing readers. I hope this fluffy, smutty fun makes up for it.**

**Big snuggles to klcm for reading this through.**

_**

* * *

I've been stuck in this whirlwind  
**__**My life's been spinning round my head  
**__**Long distance conversations  
**__**Make up for me not being there**_

As he hung up again he didn't want to think what she was going to do. What he was going to do, and why they weren't doing it together. He hated being away from her, on the other side of the country. For days, or even weeks, at a time. Though they spoke every day, he hated that they were apart, that it got in his way, every time he was ready to move their tentative movements towards a real relationship forward, but was knocked back by the BAU, and every time it felt like the universe was stopping them.

This case had been long, and hard. Oh so very hard. He had felt crushed by every new victim. Every interview with a family member or a witness. It had been gruesome and bloody, and no matter what he wanted it would be too hard for him to even consider going home to an empty bed. The same emptiness he'd faced after every case for so long. But since she had come into his life, bringing with it her humour and her beauty, he had always felt so much more hopeful, much more like he could face everything he faced.

He'd spent hours this case on the phone to her, hours and hours. Sometimes getting information, sometimes just because he needed to hear her voice. Needed to tell her how much he was missing her. Needed to tell her everything that was in his heart. He often rang her after hours for those calls, though he'd told her numerous times after she'd given him vital information how he felt. There was nothing that would stop him telling her that every day. He didn't want her to ever feel like she was alone, like there was no one there for her.

That couldn't be further from the truth. He would be there for her every day for the rest of their lives. He didn't want to ever leave her, or forget her. He didn't think it would be possible. He'd tried to get her out of his mind so many times, and he'd never succeeded. She was simply too big a part of his life and his psyche. So the separation of this case was affecting him badly, he found himself wishing she'd travelled with them, or the case was close to home so he could wrap himself in her arms.

When he got home he would, like always, shower her with affection, and the next day he'd be able to do that. But tonight, he would fall asleep with the memory of their last kiss, the last time he held her in his arms. The soft way she told him she loved him when the last body had been found. There was so much of him that he got from her. The phone didn't connect them anywhere near enough. So much of what he wanted with her could only be happen in person. Only together would he be complete again..

_**I've been locked inside this freight train  
**__**Unaware of the normal life I had  
**__**Frustration building a foundation  
**__**I wrote this song to let you know that I'll be back**_

She thought back over the last month. They'd taken it slowly, almost to the point of standing still. Every time they'd been ready, they'd been stable enough, to move it to another level, the BAU had called them in. She'd been annoyed the first couple of times it had happened, but this time, after a whole 10 days of him being in another state, so far from home. She had every intention of making this first night home worthwhile. Maybe it wasn't how either of them had pictured their first night, but it was what she wanted, she needed even.

Right now nothing mattered more to her than getting him back home, getting everything to be exactly how she wanted it to be. She was in far too deep now to let another opportunity pass her by. The first few times he'd been called away they'd let it build up again, taking every day as a new day to show each other how much love they shared, and how much they wanted each other. But that could only happen so many times, and they were beginning to get past the number of times that any sane person could take it.

She had already told him she'd pick him up at the airfield. That wasn't their normal way, but she wanted to see him the moment he landed. There was only so much that she could do without him, and she had already done that. She had supported him as best she could over the phone and now it was time for the plans to be put into action. The field was mostly deserted this time of night. There wasn't much that took off or landed at this time. Normally only the BAU would be anywhere near this place at midnight.

So she knew what was going to happen after he landed. He may have been unaware, but she had the whole day planned out, and not much of it was going to take place out of his house. They'd been on dates, and they'd taken it slow. Now she was certain that what she wanted wasn't somebody she'd never met, but somebody she had loved and adored for a very long time. Somebody that she trusted with every small part of her being. Somebody who she trusted to never leave her out in the cold again, who loved her back.

At first she'd thought this whole thing would be easy. That she'd be able to just casually collect him and take him home. But the second he'd seen her all those plans changed, everything she'd wanted for the night went out the window. He looked so downtrodden, so affected by the horrors he'd seen on this case. She gave up trying to seem cool and just ran to him. He opened his arms and wrapped himself around her, holding her so closely, tightly against his chest as his breathing finally steadied and she felt the undeniable feeling of coming home.

_**I can't stop, can't stop thinking  
**__**About what you do when you're alone  
**__**Let's cut right to the chase  
**__**Let's take back the time  
**__**Time that we've lost**_

"Baby" he breathed against her ear, the pain in his voice was obvious to her, maybe not to anyone else, but to her. She held him tighter as he leant back slightly, just enough to rest his forehead against hers. There was little he could besides lean down and kiss her. She ignored the cat calls of their colleagues, and just returned the kiss. "Can we go home?" he asked, breaking their kiss for just a moment. He couldn't seem to let go of her as they walked towards her car, focussing totally on one another, all full of promise.

She pulled up at his place and was unsurprised that he pulled her back into his arms the second she opened the door. She'd barely had time to flick the light switch on before he was kissing her again. He kicked the door shut behind them, not breaking an inch of the contact they had built up in the first few seconds through the door. His hands were tangled in her hair, while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Trying to get herself ever closer to him. Struggling to get close enough as they manoeuvred awkwardly through the house.

As they moved she started pulling his shirt, tugging it free of the loose jeans he was wearing. At almost the same moment his hands pulled down the zipper on her dress, as she pulled his shirt off he push her dress off her shoulders, and only seconds later pulling her closer again. She couldn't stop the need she had for him. As they crashed into the doorframe of the bedroom she scraped her nails down his chest. Gently pulling the equiptment belt he wore off. Leaning round slowly as he gently kissed her neck to put it down carefully.

She felt every inch the worshipped goddess he claimed she was as he showered her body with attention. His lips slowly making their way down her body. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and all she could do was accept the sensations he was causing throughout her body. She let out a yelp as he ripped her panties from her, the sudden change plying her already heightened senses. The first finger he pushed in had her almost screaming, she gripped the sheets as his tongue made it's first circle of the little bundle of nerves that sent her over the edge.

She had barely come down as she felt him kissing back up her body, she smiled as he pulled level with her again, he returned her silly smile as she felt him push inside. The feeling of perfection she felt was unlike anything she'd ever even dreamed, and the look on his face showed that he felt the same. The slow rocking, the kisses they shared, all helped build them together again. The whispered words of love as they came to a slow end sealed her heart forever. This was home, and this was where she'd stay forever.

_**Coming home  
**__**I'm coming home to you again  
**__**I hope you feel the same**_


End file.
